


色情片偏好：正常

by lesley1215, testosterone_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock偷偷看小钙片被John抓包了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	色情片偏好：正常

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porn Preference Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358023) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



一阵敲门声把Sherlock从关于“不同木材的分解速度”的沉思中拽了回来，他抬起头。

“我正要去商店。需要什么吗？”

Mrs. Hudson戴着一顶崭新的帽子，穿着她最喜欢的裙子。不是最好的那条，但是她穿上最好看的那条。Sherlock深深地吸了口气。嗯，喷了Chanel香水。也涂了口红，提亮了本来的肤色。

“如果有一颗好肾就太好了，”Sherlock说。

“你呀。我买点儿饼干吧。你喜欢的那个巧克力饼干。”

其实是John喜欢那个，但Sherlock觉得它们配上茶吃起来也不错。Mrs. Hudson消失在楼下，当他听到楼梯底下的大门关上时，他坐了起来。

很明显，她要去隔壁的Speedy，跟店主调个情， _然后_ 再去商店。没有一个小时她不会回来，时间充裕。John没个一时半会儿也不会从诊室回来。

一直仰躺着的他从沙发上站了起来，迅速锁定了John的笔记本。密码又换了，但破解它也没用多长时间。为啥John不直接用一串他不能理解的随机数呢。也许John觉得自己会忘了？

他找到了那个名叫“1998年圣诞节”的文件夹，微笑地看着里面的视频。

John还不知道Sherlock不仅已经发现了他的小黄片文件夹，而且已经开始在里面放进自己的存货了。Sherlock有一套自己的数字分类体系，但John喜欢直接叫它们“Brunette颜射”之类的，所以他估计这也是John还没发现的原因。但依然，John绝对会意识到如果不是他自己给这些视频编的号，那谁还能干出来这种事儿？John什么都没说过，所以Sherlock默认他的小黄片收藏目前为止依然安全地潜伏在John的小黄片中。

文件编号023312：金发小伙/救生员 舔肛

Sherlock准备放松享受了，知道自己不会被打扰。

***

John在从诊室回来的路上开心地哼哼着，享受着几个月的冷雨过后的春日阳光。花儿已经含苞欲放了，天气不冷不热。病人不多，John得以提前下班。

唯一能让今天变得更好的，就是如果Sherlock有了个案子，或者是他终于能跟在Speedy工作的那个红发小妞出去约会了。当他走到221B，他在门口碰见了Mrs. Hudson。

“哦，hello dear，你回家了Sherlock会很高兴的！”

“真的吗。刚才我给他发过短信，他没回。”

Mrs. Hudson啧了一声。“在沙发上生闷气呢。”

“是吗？”John咧嘴一笑。“嗯，那我还是先在Speedy吃个三明治吧？”

很快他就发现那个红发收银员今天没有班，但Mrs. Hudson的男朋友上班了。John瞬间就意识到了Mrs. Hudson的服饰搭配，不是她平时去乐购会穿的那种，他在心里默默地敲了一下自己的脑袋。Sherlock肯定一下就注意到了。

John买了一个三明治，免得空手离开比较尴尬，但他没在店里吃，也没配汤，他走了。是时候回到龙潭虎穴了。

楼梯顶的门关着，太奇怪了。通常它都开着，很大程度上是因为Mrs. Hudson会时不时地端上来一盘茶，没手开门。

John小心翼翼地上楼，努力思考能不能有什么办法想出公寓里是不是发生了什么需要自己特殊准备的事儿。但什么都没发生，于是John一直走，跳过那级吱嘎作响的台阶，努力保持安静，以防万一。

映入眼帘的景象绝对是他最意想不到的。

Sherlock，穿着他的蓝色睡袍和睡裤，坐在沙发里，面前是John的笔记本。让John大脑短路的是，屏幕上是一个人正在热情地舔着什么人的肛门，Sherlock的手正盖在睡裤上支起的小帐篷上，缓慢地揉搓着。

被舔的那个人发出了淫荡的呻吟，同时Sherlock转过身看着他，目瞪口呆。

他们视线相交，John呆在原地。所有他自以为的有关自己室友的认知都碎了一地。太习惯“Sherlock是无性恋”理论了。

***

Sherlock最没预料到的就是开门的声音。他被视频吸引了，并没有注意到有人上了楼。

他惊恐地转过头，发现自己对上了John震惊的双眼。

Sherlock现在的第一反应就是赶紧跑，把自己锁进卧室里。他仿佛已经暴露，仿佛已然赤裸着在自摸。半勃的阴茎上的手踌躇着，在“挡住自己的勃起”和“不想让John以为他还在自慰”间进退两难。

下一秒，他的大脑重新上线，一连串对他的行为的可能解释争先恐后地想第一个挤出他的嘴唇。

“这是为了一个案子，”他赶紧说。

John慢慢地点了点头，视线黏在Sherlock腹股沟间的那只手上。他脱了鞋，非常小心地走进公寓，把三明治放在厨台上。他靠在墙上交叉起双臂，依旧目光坚定地看着Sherlock。Sherlock感觉自己的双颊在这种无尽的审视中开始发烧。

“什么样的案子？”John问道，嗓音低沉，视线还粘在Sherlock手上。

Sherlock在害羞、把自己盖起来，或者直接跑掉的冲动之间挣扎斗争着。如果他处理好这事儿，John还是会认为Sherlock已经和他的工作结婚了，Sherlock可以把肉体和欲望剥离开。

但那明显不是事实，如果John刨根问底，他会发现的。

Sherlock把自己搞成那种冷漠、不懂社会准则、没有性欲以及其他生理欲望的人是有原因的。如果他们知道Sherlock能感受到这些东西，在他们眼里，他就正常了。只是另外一个人类而已，一个聪明的人类，那他与风花雪月和其他情感纠葛之间的距离也就消失了。

每个人都觉得他是超脱于这种事儿的。

当然，偏偏John Watson是那个在错误的时间走进了错误的地点，看到Sherlock手握老二，欲望弥漫的人。

“一个明显以色情片为主的案子，”Sherlock说，试图维持面无表情，好像并不能理解John的震惊。“这是个实验。”

John舔了舔嘴唇，歪了歪头。“真的？Interesting。”

***

John看着Sherlock为了把自己从眼下这种境地中解救出来所做的每一寸努力。而Sherlock好像没发现他已经露馅儿了。他明显还在疯狂地企图转移John的注意力。

“一个案子，”John重复了一遍，慢慢一笑。

他从肩头抖掉夹克衫，不紧不慢，有意为之。Sherlock的视线还钉在他身上，当John把夹克搭在椅子上然后走近时，他的瞳孔明显放大了。Sherlock没想到John会靠过来，不由得夹紧了双腿。而这在此时一点都不舒服。

“那么好吧，如果这是为了一个案子，我必须得帮帮你，”John说，努力绷住不笑，因为这句台词听起来就好像是直接从一个小钙片里扒出来的，如果有关于咨询侦探和他的博客作家的钙片的话。

John走到沙发旁边坐到Sherlock身边，而且伸展身体保证sherlock感受到他的入侵。他看到当他坐下时Sherlock轻微的颤抖，藏起了一个微笑。

“所以，我们在找什么？”John俯身，逼视着Sherlock的眼睛。他听到Sherlock呼吸一窒，笑了。

Sherlock张开嘴，舔湿了嘴唇，一句话也说不出来。

John把笔记本放到咖啡桌上，说：“好，既然我来了，我们就得从头开始看这个了。现在可不能漏掉任何线索，对不对？”

“对-对，当然不能，”Sherlock回答道，声音比平时细高。

John把进度条拖回开头，然后点了播放键，然后转头看着Sherlock有点儿发懵的脸。

“我们得特别注意细节，”John低沉地说，勾起一边嘴角。“我们要找什么类型的结论呢……Sherlock？”

“等我看到我就知道了，”Sherlock回答，答得有点儿太快了。

“那就抓紧时间看吧。”

***

当John坐到他身边的沙发上时Sherlock的心就开始小鹿乱撞，他的皮肤表面因为贴近的距离开始刺痛。他的动作让Sherlock想起了偷偷靠近猎物的猛兽，Sherlock感觉自己真的真的好像要被吃掉了。

John坚持要跟Sherlock一起看这个小钙片的举动本该让Sherlock大吃一惊，如果他不是已经被吓傻了。Sherlock根本不可能一直保持扑克脸，分分钟都是绷不住的节奏。很快一切就会水落石出而这片儿里没有一个镜头是“案件相关”，Sherlock完全就是在下流地打飞机。

John正要看到一个会让Sherlock性奋的东西，而且他很快就会知道Sherlock喜欢这个，这个事实中蕴含着某种东西让Sherlock内心狂乱。这本应该很私密，关于如何让Sherlock欲火焚身，而John将要看到一切。

如果他现在坦白从宽，说不定他还能避免John看到这个之后更严重的后果。

屏幕上，金发小伙正在涂防晒霜（其实是防晒油，更让人浮想联翩），动作夸张地表明他正要在一个奇迹般的空无一人的泳池边晒日光浴。

“你能帮我擦下后背吗？”金发男孩害羞地问救生员。“我够不到。”

Sherlock感觉自己的内脏都在翻涌，因为John居然能一边看视频一边同时盯住Sherlock。当那个救生员开始干活儿之后，Sherlock萎软的阴茎又开始带着焕然一新的性趣抬起了头。很奇怪，John的出现让这个场景带来的感受更加锐利，好像Sherlock应该期待什么而不是担忧。Sherlock在座位里动了动，试着更舒服一点儿，在不让John看到它已经让他欲火中烧的前提下。

哦，但它确实已经让他欲火中烧了。

***

Sherlock在座位里扭动，John满意地瞥到了这个视频有多让他性奋。John知道Sherlock不可能让自己保持无动于衷，即使John就坐在他身边。Sherlock紧张地从眼角瞥了瞥John，就好像他以为John还没有注意到他的勃起。

他分开腿，给睡裤下的勃起留出空间，他的膝盖碰到了John的。Sherlock试图抽开，但John用一只手按住了他的膝盖，慢慢地揉着他的膝头。Sherlock尖锐地吸了一口气，但没有阻止。

屏幕上，金发的男孩正因为救生员的背部按摩呻吟着。John开始跟随着屏幕上演员的动作在Sherlock的膝上打圈，Sherlock颤抖着，屁股微微动了一下。他的呼吸变得越来越急促，喉咙颤抖，心跳加速。

John的手开始顺着Sherlock的腿上下抚摸，指尖划过他的大腿内侧。肌肉因为这些接触跳动着，Sherlock整个人绷了起来。

“找到你想要到的线索了吗？”John问道，声音低沉得好像咆哮。

“嗯-嗯，”Sherlock结巴着说，头向后仰去。

John让自己的手再向上，靠近被Sherlock的手依然徒劳遮挡住的胯部。Sherlock倒吸一口气，当John的手在他的大腿内侧游走时，把腿分得越来越开。

他抬眼看着Sherlock的脸，John的心因为那直视他的不顾一切的渴望而漏跳了一拍。

所以他的负隅顽抗的侦探终于装不下去了？有一个办法可以知道答案。

“把手举到耳朵边上，Sherlock，”John命令道。

颤抖着，Sherlock照做了。

***

Sherlock的手指陷进脑袋旁边的沙发里，抗拒着想要再次挡住自己的本能。他的阴茎在双腿间沉重饱满地向上推顶着睡裤的布料。Sherlock淫荡地张开腿，膝盖分开，阴茎挺立抽动着，乞求着注意。

而看起来John似乎会给予他他想要的。

John的挑逗他真是意想不到，这个通常都安静、规矩的博客作家，特别是他的偏好通常都更加“女性”。Sherlock从没见过John如此迅猛地追逐猎物。他对他的约会对象都很温柔，整体来说。很温和。

Sherlock发现他更喜欢John这样，所有尖锐的棱角和渴望都暴露无遗。当然John一直都知晓。他早就该知道他无法对John隐藏自己的反应。

John的手又在他的大腿上向上，最后，隔着睡裤包住了他的勃起。Sherlock呻吟着，臀部向上顶追寻着John温热的手掌，试着用更多的压力舒缓他胯部的胀痛。

“哦，Sherlock，接着看视频。不能错过任何一条线索，是不是？”

当他强迫让自己的视线回到屏幕上时，Sherlock没忍住那一声呜咽，金发男孩正在呻吟着，救生员把脸埋进了他的臀瓣间。

John的手又撸动了一下，滑过他坚硬的长度，透过布料感受着他的阴茎头。睡裤前面已经开始因为前液而变得滑腻，John抚摸着那一小片湿润，用拇指擦过Sherlock的小系带。Sherlock的屁股颤抖着，John的手又滑下去，找到了睾丸的温暖凸起，轻轻地描画着它们的形状。

Sherlock攥着沙发垫，坚持着。

***

Sherlock的呼吸中夹杂着喘息和呜咽，这像火焰点燃了John的身体。他这样很美，放纵性奋，让John饮进他的无尽的绝望般的渴望。John一只手按在自己坚挺的老二上，但继续探索着让Sherlock发出那种甜蜜细碎的小猫一样的声音。

“你真的很喜欢这个，是不是。”John向前倾，对着Sherlock的耳朵说道。“这就是让你心浮气躁的东西，Sherlock Holmes？”

Sherlock转眼看着John，瞳孔扩张漆黑。他抬臀顶着John的手掌，无知羞耻地磨蹭着他作为对他问题的回答。John的呼吸短促起来，他向下按住Sherlock双球后那敏感的一点。Sherlock大声地呻吟起来，向后仰起头，卷发弹动着。

“这就是你想要的吗？你喜欢脸朝下美好的小屁股就像这样撅着？”John耳语道，当Sherlock的眼睛又看向屏幕时轻笑着。“你喜欢有人把舌头伸进去，嘴就贴在你最私密的地方？”

Sherlock尖锐地叫了一声，猛地点头。

“你的小洞是什么样的，粉红色的，如花瓣般柔软？我打赌它会像丝绸一样抵着我的嘴唇，如果我好好舔你，你就会为我打开。你喜欢那样吗？”

“ _John！_ ”Sherlock哭喊出来，整件事中他能说出的第一个单词。

“你会喜欢的，”John接着说，嗓音暗哑。“你会爱上我把你吃干抹净的感觉，把我的舌头伸进去爱抚你。我的嘴就在那儿，你会感觉特别下流，但你 _爱_ 它。”

John向下，隔着布料感受着它。他用手指摩挲着Sherlock的会阴直至Sherlock入口处柔软的一点。他用指尖按压着，隔着衣料戳刺着。火热紧致地抵着指腹。

Sherlock又呻吟了起来，声音刺耳但诚实地流露着欲望。John重新撸动着Sherlock的阴茎，缓慢从容。

“我会让你射在你的裤子里。”

***

John的呼吸搅乱了他耳边的发丝，一团炽热紧绷地感觉在Sherlock的下腹抽动着。John的词语生动又挑逗，他可以清晰地想象出John做着他所描述的事情时的样子。

John的手指按着他，他的小洞痉挛地收缩着。这种触碰和他的话语让Sherlock的想象轰鸣着飞驰。John说的没错，它会火热、潮湿、极具侵略性，让Sherlock想要蜷起身子，并且在暴露身体的羞耻痛苦和被John如此亲密地探索着他的快感交缠中欲仙欲死。

John承诺过要让他射出来，他熟练地撸动着Sherlock，坚定地挤按着Sherlock。他用拇指擦过渗出Sherlock睡裤的黏湿，在Sherlock的阴茎头部拧转。

“John，我——”Sherlock哭诉着，内脏灼热紧绷地皱成一团。

“好了，”John对着他的耳朵轻声说。“来吧。”

Sherlock无助地哭喊出来，粘稠火热的精液渗透了睡裤的布料。他的臀部向上顶起，当他被一波又一波快感的浪潮侵袭时不住地颤抖。当他开始从高潮中回过神来时他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。John的手正在他过度敏感之前停了下来。

Sherlock终于能抬眼看着John了，John的手指因为他的精液黏糊糊的。他低下头，而大腿上令他羞耻的一滩正在冷却下来。

“无与伦比，”John声音嘶哑。“走吧，去清理一下。”

他帮着Sherlock站起来，John带着他走向浴室的时候Sherlock的腿打着战。他没法不注意到John的姿势也很奇怪。向下一瞥，他就看到了困在不屈的牛仔布下令人惊叹的勃起。

Sherlock想摸摸它。毕竟，回报也是应该的。

“帮个忙？”John问，建议性地挑起了眉。

“当然，”Sherlock说，牢牢地盯住他。

John回手关上了浴室的门。


End file.
